


Poetic

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: DominicDrabbles [1]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Dominic has some thoughts on his way to the Attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poetic

It was almost like justice.

The van rattles as it turns a corner.

His smile was broken glass in the kiddie’s pool.

The way she’s looking at him. Confused. Almost doll-like.

Justice, blind Fury that she was.

She never was an ordinary doll

_I can take care of myself._

Exactly. Of herself, and everyone who has ever wronged her, and him, and destroyed what he tried so long to protect and no one, not one of them, would see her coming.

They would all pay, all of them, when she became aware  - _truly_ aware.

It would almost taste like victory. Like sweet sugar spun in a mental suck.


End file.
